


Тепло ваших тел

by Shantriss



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantriss/pseuds/Shantriss
Kudos: 6





	Тепло ваших тел

Силой удара его отбрасывает на несколько метров, приземлившийся сверху Кентас широкой лапой сжимает горло. Снова повержен, но в этот раз он продержался гораздо дольше, чем в их первую встречу. М-21 прислушивается к себе — сломанных костей, кажется, нет, только ссадины, синяки и ушибы — с этим его регенерация справится быстро, а значит, Франкенштейн их не прибьёт.  
Он и так с почти осязаемым неудовольствием дал своим долечивающимся пациентам разрешение начать совместные тренировки. «Легкие! - это слово было тщательно выделено сгущающейся темной аурой, - тренировки». М-21 лишь кивнул в ответ, Кентас недовольно заворчал (он не любил ограничивать себя в драке), но тоже согласился: желание хозяина дома - закон. Старший оборотень уважал его волю и был благодарен за заботу и приют, ведь после заварушки на землях оборотней ему и в самом деле отчаянно нужно было тихое место и немного времени, чтобы восстановиться. Но Франкенштейн словно чувствовал его внутреннее несогласие, потому что каждый раз провожал их на тренировку особенно острым, пытливым взглядом, и после каждой - с совершенно ненужной, на взгляд Кентаса, дотошной тщательностью осматривал их, оценивая полученные повреждения. Кентас отшучивался тем, что ему столько внимания ни к чему, уж на нем-то все «заживает как на собаке», но покорно усаживался на кушетку.  
М-21 довольно скалится и сбрасывает трансформацию, показывая, что считает бой завершенным. В человеческом теле лапа на горле ощущается просто огромной, как и весь оборотень; дышать под ним, разгоряченным и все еще немного диким после схватки, тяжело, почти невозможно. Кентас возвращается в человеческую форму, но вместо того, чтобы подняться с земли, он наоборот опускается на локти, склоняясь еще ниже, обжигая грудь обнаженной, пылающей кожей. М-21 хватает ртом воздух, наполненный чужим запахом, и все его тело внезапно прошивает ощущением узнавания, словно невидимая рука резко сжимается в его внутренностях, скручивая их узлом. Тяжесть сильного, горячего тела, практически полностью скрывающего его под собой, мозолистые ладони на его коже. Невообразимо хочется закрыть глаза и позволить себе обмануться на мгновение, воскрешая в памяти касания таких же сильных рук. Кентас вплетает пальцы в его волосы и тянет назад, заставляя изогнуться и беззащитно открыть горло, он горячо дышит на его ключицы, проводит носом и губами по шее, и М-21 мгновенно выныривает из воспоминаний и протестующе упирается ладонями в широкие плечи.  
\- Прости, - непонимающе хмурится Кентас, послушно отстраняясь. - Мне показалось, ты этого хочешь.  
\- Не этого, - мотает головой М-21, чувствуя неловкое смущение, хмурясь и отводя взгляд.  
"...и не от тебя" оседает у него в горле невысказанным. Это что-то странное, почти стыдное и до болезненного личное. О таком не говорят посторонним. О том, как не хватает тепла чужого крепкого тела, даваемого им чувства защищенности и спокойствия. Чувства дома, заключенного в одном-единственном человеке. Человеке, которого больше нет.  
М-21 точно знал, кто бережно поднимал его с пола, когда его притаскивали после очередного исследования и бросали на пороге отведенного серии «М» бокса, а сил не было даже на то, чтобы встать, не обблевавшись. Перебранный по кусочкам, трясущийся от холода и унижения, не помнящий ничего, кроме недавно пережитой боли — он каждый чертов раз чувствовал себя слабым, жалким и беззащитным, словно дитя. И удерживали его от того, чтобы не сломаться в этом аду с белыми стенами, лишь эти большие, жесткие ладони, которые осторожно, едва касаясь, чтобы не сделать больно, гладили его по голове, плечам, спине, осторожно перебирали волосы, почесывая, словно зверька, доверчиво прижавшегося к боку. И боль всегда отступала именно так — вытесненная, растворенная щедро подаренным теплом чужого тела, усыпленная бережными, невесомыми прикосновениями. И М-21 отчаянно жался ближе, вжимался лицом в широкую грудь, стирая знакомым терпким запахом стерильную вонь операционной, осевшую глубоко в горле, льнул всем дрожащим телом к чужому и знал, что его обнимут. Огромные, мощные руки будут сжимать его бережно, как какую-то безнадежно хрупкую вещицу, укутывая, словно тяжелым одеялом, отгораживая от холода мира, его звуков и образов. И М-21 засыпал, успокоенный ровным ритмом чужого дыхания и сердцебиения. И когда самого М-24 выворачивало наизнанку, тот всегда сгребал его в охапку, словно это ни на что не годное тело, прижатое к груди, как любимая игрушка, могло утолить боль. И М-21 гладил, разминал живую сталь мышц, сведенных спазмами, пытался успокоить как мог.  
И даже когда эксперимент был признан провальным, а из всей серии их осталось лишь двое: теперь уже не «образцы», а «агенты» - М-21 продолжал ночами искать убежища в кольце рук напарника и чувствовал, как они сжимаются все крепче, иногда почти до боли, словно М-24 боялся потерять и его. Теперь они спасались не от ужасов экспериментов, а от презрения и ненависти, щедро изливаемых на них.  
Наверное, они выглядели жалким. Ну и пусть. Ведь жалкими они и в самом деле были.  
Наверное, они выглядели как любовники. Ну и пусть. Хотя любовниками они не были никогда. Пусть они и спали в одной постели в душной темноте дешевых гостиничных номеров, но М-24 никогда не прикасался к нему иначе как к товарищу.  
Когда М-21 потерял напарника, он решил, что разом лишился половины мира. Причем эту половину вырвали из него «с мясом»... Стоя на коленях перед грудой булыжников, погребших тело М-24, он откровенно не знал, как он будет жить дальше — такой слабый и одинокий. Однако в одиночестве его не оставили, и довольно быстро помогли осознать, что он вовсе не слаб. Перемены в жизни вели и к изменению в голове. Наличие теплой комнаты и одеяла на своей постели, обретенная уверенность в своих крепнущих силах, живые яркие краски открывшегося мира, пусть и медленно, но избавляли от мыслей о поисках тепла и поддержки на чужой широкой груди. А постоянные ненавязчивые напоминания Франкенштейна о том, что он обрел свой дом, понемногу вытравливали из сердца необходимость обретать убежище в одном человеке. Новый дом М-21 был настолько заполнен теплотой и заботой, что ее почти можно было ощутить кожей и без тактильных подтверждений. М-24 был бы рад за него.  
И тут появился Кентас. М-21 ничего не мог с собой поделать, но мысленно сравнивал его с М-24 и невольно проецировал на него, пусть и не в полной мере, прежнюю привязанность. Большое, сильное тело, умный, теплый взгляд, глубокий голос, бережные, несмотря на размер мощных рук и жесткую поверхность натренированных ладоней, прикосновения. Все это бередило, казалось, уже затянувшуюся рану, воскрешало в памяти образ напарника и неосознанно влекло (хотя и то и другое он получал сполна в доме Франкенштейна) обещанием заботы и безопасности… Мнимой безопасности. Потому что Кентас, очевидно, в отличие от М-24, расценивал это влечение несколько иначе. А что может быть более странным, чем попытка объяснить представителю расы, живущей инстинктами, что ты согласен лечь с ним, но не согласен дать?  
От одних мыслей об этом М-21 непроизвольно криво усмехается. Печально, но, кажется, теперь придется отказаться от их совместных тренировок. Ну, по крайней мере, Франкенштейну будет меньше беспокойства...  
Кентас рассматривает напрягшегося под ним М-21, гадая, в чем же он ошибся — ведь младшего явно тянет к нему. Но он вполне ясно осознает, что ему при этом говорят «нет», а он за всю свою жизнь не прикоснулся ни к кому против воли.  
Он был бы не прочь разделить с М-21 те несколько ночей, что он еще проведет в доме Франкенштейна до полной поправки. Он мог бы показать ему, какой прекрасной может быть пробежка по крышам ночного города, когда сердце колотится от зова показавшейся в задымленном небе луны. Мог бы увести прочь, в те места, где бетон и стекло еще не вытеснили шума листьев. Мог бы научить его слышать ночь. Показал бы, как чувствительна может быть его кожа, разгоряченная хорошей дракой и как отзывчиво может быть тело. Мог бы любить его долго и жарко, уложив в высокую траву. А когда придет время - покинул бы этот гостеприимный дом, став лишь приятным воспоминанием. Если бы М-21 захотел.  
Но тот был слишком человеком, а люди научились до странного все усложнять.  
\- Хорошо, - Кентас перекатывается на спину, перетягивая М-21 на себя. Широкая ладонь все еще блуждает по чужой спине, но теперь — успокаивающе, без следа мелькнувшей жадности. - А чего хочешь?  
\- Ничего, - поспешно отвечает М-21, замерев под его рукой. И тут же исправляется, словно извиняясь за необдуманное вранье. - То есть... этого достаточно. Еще только пару минут...  
До чего же глупый мальчишка, мысленно ворчит Кентас, прижимая того ближе к себе и мягко поглаживая по загривку. Он никогда не смог бы оттолкнуть щенка, нуждающегося в капле тепла. А сейчас, видимо, только оно ему и нужно... А если когда-либо потребуется большее - здесь есть тот, кто готов дать ему и это, если М-21 наконец догадается посмотреть чуть дальше собственного носа и сообразит, что ему давно отведено место не только в доме.


End file.
